Shy Love
'Lindsay "Shy" Molly Carla Love '''is the main protagonist of the book, ''Shy Love, and it's sequel, We All Need A Little Shy Love. Her mother, Alma, died before the events of the novel written by Victoria Ramos by being crushed by a giant bell. In the first book, she is a 18-year-old senior in high school, referring that this will be her last year at Isaac Newton High School. Her best friend, Laverne Prescott, tells Shy the one thing she doesn't have is a boyfriend. No sooner does she say that, when an 18-year-old boy shows up in Shy's life named Maddox Ryder Jacobo. Shy tries to win Maddox's heart by trying all sorts of things but it doesn't work. Then Laverne asks Shy if she wants to go on a date with Maddox. Shy thinks it's a good idea, but she's afraid if the date goes terrible, Maddox won't like her. Laverne tells Shy that she will be spying on her and if anything bad happens, it will be all her fault. Shy recently accepts this. When Shy is on her date, Laverne spies on her BFF, hoping nothing will go wrong. Maddox starts to fall in love with Shy and Shy starts to have feelings for him too. But the date doesn't go out as planned. Shy does 3 embarrassing things: burping loudly, talking about her breast size, and stuffing shrimp in her bra. Fed up with Shy's behavior, Maddox storms out of the restaurant, threatening to date Shy's enemy, Ripley Simpson. Shy and Maddox get into their first fight and Shy flees from the restaurant in tears, heartbroken. Dejected, Laverne goes home. The next day, Shy feels upset over her behavior yesterday and goes to Maddox to apologize. Before she goes to apologize, she sees Maddox kissing Ripley Simpson behind the lockers. Upset, Shy runs in the girls bathroom, locks herself in a stall, and starts to cry. Laverne pleads her BFF to open the door, but Shy refuses until Laverne says that she is going to have a serious talk with Maddox for cheating on Shy. She also threatens to knock the living daylights out of Ripley Simpson after school. Shy unlocks the stall door and reconciles with Laverne. Laverne has a serious talk with Maddox who ignores her. Laverne reports to Shy that Maddox ignored her serious talk with him and Shy gets very upset, but Laverne tells her she's gonna keep trying. After school, Laverne (taking excellent judo skills) judo-flips Ripley Simpson to the ground and demands to give Maddox back to Shy. Ripley refuses until Laverne reaches into her jean jacket pocket and takes out a plastic SpongeBob knife and tries to abuse Ripley by trying to hurt her, but is later sentenced to detention. On her own, Shy tries to talk to Maddox who ignores her. Shy then sings "My Love, My Life" by ABBA, which is their love song. Shy then apologizes and Maddox finally forgives her and then he kisses her. They begin dating again, causing Ripley to yell in anger. Laverne is so happy that eventually she passes out. In the sequel, We All Need A Little Shy Love, fifteen years passed and Shy is finally getting married to Maddox. On her wedding day, Shy is a little bit nervous but with the comfort of her BFF, Laverne Prescott, her younger sister, Selma-Emma, and her eight-year-old nephew, Naim, she gains the courage to walk down the aisle with her father, Archibald. After saying "I do", Shy gets married to Maddox and they eventually buy a house. Seventeen years later, Shy begins to act a little weird. She starts throwing up a lot, her period is late, and she starts to have food cravings. She then realizes she's pregnant and goes to the doctor with Maddox to get it confirmed. When it's fully confirmed by Dr. Mitz, Shy and Maddox rejoice and Shy has already come to love the child. Shy is convinced that the baby is a boy and calls it "MR" (which is short for "Maddox Ryder"). One day, Shy is resting until she feels the baby kick. She calls Maddox over to tell him the baby kicked. Maddox puts his hand on his wife's pregnant belly and feels his unborn child kick. He grows to love the child as much as Shy. Shy's pregnancy progresses until her ninth month of pregnancy when her due date comes. Shy goes into labor and gives birth to a baby girl, despite Shy's previous certainty that it was a boy, naming her Laverne, after her BFF. Shy has now become a mother. Not long after Laverne's birth, Laverne, Shy's BFF, visits and meets Laverne, Shy and Maddox's daughter, complimenting that Laverne inherited her mother's brown eyes. Not long after Laverne's visit, Shy realizes she's pregnant again and eight weeks later, gives birth to another baby girl she names Maximum. Nine months later, Shy becomes pregnant again and later welcomes another little girl into the family named Miranda. Finally Shy becomes pregnant one last time and gives birth to a boy named Puck, after the William Shakespeare play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. With four kids, Shy gets stressed and gets exhausted easily. Fourteen years later, as September rolls around, Shy sends 9-year-old Laverne to 3rd Grade, 10-year-old Maximum to 4th Grade, 12-year-old Miranda to 7th Grade, and 8-year-old Puck to 3rd Grade with his older sister. When Shy hears that her son is in trouble, she tries to reason with the principal, Mr. Luttrell, but he still suspends Puck. Shy tries to get her son back in the school, but it doesn't work. She does everything she can until at the end at the book, Puck is back in and won't cause any more troubles with bullies. * Shy has brown hair and brown eyes. She is a very kind person who is in love with Maddox and later gets married to him and has kids with him. She wears a bell necklace around her neck that reminds her of the bell that crushed her mother, Alma. She has a younger sister named Selma-Emma, a nephew named Naim, a husband named Maddox, a daughter named Laverne, another daughter named Maximum, another daughter named Miranda, and a son named Puck. Category:Females